warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Redeemer
The Redeemer is a gunblade that merges the functions of a shotgun with a melee weapon. Apart from its normal melee abilities, the Redeemer can also fire off a charged shotgun blast to hit enemies at range. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *High status chance. *Gunblade shots functions similarly to a shotgun, firing out 10 pellets at once. **Shots have innate damage – effective against Machinery and Fossilized. **Shots have a chance to either stagger or knockdown enemies. **Firing within 4 meters of an enemy will ragdoll them. **Shots do not use ammo. **Shots have innate Punch Through. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Gunblade shots have innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. **Gunblade shot damage cannot be increased with , , or mods. *Gunblade shots have linear damage falloff from 100% to 16.67% from 20m to 40m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed, for melee weapons only via ). *Lowest critical chance, critical multiplier, status chance, and attack speed of all gunblades. **For gunblade shots, before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~2.45%. *Gunblade shots are alarming. Notes * can not be triggered by charged shots. *Shots from charged attacks deal 300% damage. *Shots have innate punch through when firing through enemies and non-terrain objects, e.g. Grineer Blunts. *Blocking is possible while charging a shot. *Charged shots are affected by the following: **Heavy Attack mods, such as . **Stealth melee damage multiplier. **Melee Combo Counter. ***Each target hit provides 1 hit to the counter. Multiple pellets striking a single target will only count as 1 hit. **Attack speed mods. **Warframe abilities. ***Pellets are unaffected by . *Charged shot will prevent Warfram from moving at the moment of firing. *Firing the shotgun does not invalidate the "The Sword Alone" and "The 8-fold Path" achievements. **Additionally, the Redeemer's shotgun will contribute to the "Swordsman" affinity quest. *Charged shots do not pass through 's if players are standing outside the globe. *The area of effect will destroy cracked windows on Corpus ships. *Missed shots do not influence the accuracy rating in the mission progress table. Shots that hit, however, do. *Jumping cannot be done until the charge shot animation has ended. *Finishers on enemies have silenced and unsilenced variants, depending on the enemy type and position the finisher was initiated on. On humanoid enemies, stealth finishers from behind will result in a blade slash and be silent, however finishers from the front will discharge the shotgun blast and alert nearby enemies. Finishers on enemies who are knocked down will also discharge the weapon in a similar manner so if stealth is preferred, always go for rear finishers. *Despite shots alarming enemies, they won't break 's . Tips *The charged shot can be chained, even while sliding, by pressing and holding the attack button with the right timing (rather than making a first melee attack followed by a shot). * gives a flat +200 increase to the base damage of a single pellet, however this works only for 1 of the 10 pellets per shot meaning that the maximum base damage per shot is 500. *If players stand too close to their target, only 1 pellet will hit. Staying more than 2 meters away when firing will help players avoid this. Trivia *The concept of a sword integrated with a gun is based off the real life concept of the Pistol Sword, although the Redeemer uses a shotgun instead of a pistol. **In particular, the Redeemer's grip stance with the blade parallel to the user's arm is reminiscent of the concept of the Indian Dagger Katar. *The Redeemer is the first weapon that requires two different weapons – the and the – as crafting materials. **The in-game description does not match the crafting requirements. It says it has an in-built shotgun, but the gun used to build it is a Vasto, which is a revolver. This could be a reference to the Pistol Sword that the Redeemer is based on. *** On the other hand, some revolvers can shoot shotgun shells such as the .410 bore. **The shotgun on the Redeemer also consists of two barrels – one on each side of the blade – fitted to a drum-like clip akin to that of the Vasto. *It is stated in the design council that the Redeemer's design is based on the design of the shotgun. *Unlike most weapons, the Redeemer is twirled through the air into the players' hands and back when equipped and unequipped rather than simply being drawn and sheathed. *The Redeemer's design is based on that of the and . **All three weapons can be purchased from the Razor Gunplay Bundle. *Redeemer is the first gunblade introduced into the game, followed by . **It is also the first gunblade to get a Primed variant. Bugs *Charging the blast with quick-melee and then jumping to cancel it will result in the Redeemer being held in combination with your current weapon. *The Redeemer is not properly aligned with the hands of some, if not all Warframe models, causing the already thin handle to clip into the user's hand, giving the appearance that the Redeemer is 'floating'. *If a weapon is fired until the magazine is fully depleted, the charged shot and reloading will sometimes happen concurrently. This is most visible with the Tigris, but has also been noted with other primaries. Media RedeemerCodex.png|Redeemer in Codex. Redeemer 15.5.2 - Mogamu Warframe Redeemer, It's Good to Be Vers. thequickdraw Warframe Redeemer Build Guide w High Noon Stance (U15.5.5) Warframe Redeemer Pro Builds Update 15.5 REDEEMER BUILD - High Noon Stance & Exilis Skin Update 17.12 Warframe Redeemer 2.0 Patch History *Fixed the Redeemer weapon series appearing to deal 10x Damage than it actually was. **This affected Arsenal stats only, in missions it did the correct damage. Actual patch notes made a mistake on new range. *Damage increased from 60 to 180. *Range increased from 0.5 to 2. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 22%. *Critical Chance increased from 5% to 10%. *Critical Damage increased from 1.5x to 1.8x. *Slam Attack increased from 120 to 540. *Slide Attack increased from 180 to 360. *Parry Angle set to 45. *Tweaked the Redeemer and Redeemer Primes equipped position so it sits more in Warframes' hand. *Fixed incoming fire interrupting Gunblade charge attacks. *Fixed Ash’s Rising Storm combo building much faster than intended due to an interaction with Relentless Combo and a Gunblade weapon. *Fixed issue where Redeemer and Redeemer Prime charged attacks had no Critical Chance. *Fixed getting knocked down while firing a Gunblade weapon (Sarpa, Redeemer, etc) resulting in the weapon no longer firing rounds and the firing audio being incorrect. *Updated sounds to the Redeemer. *Redeemer trace distance reduced to 300m to match the rest of the non-sniper weapons. *Fixed Bullet Dance Stance Lead Tango combo not playing properly with the Redeemer causing it to loop gunfire repeatedly. *Fixed the Redeemer not properly alerting enemies when fired. *Fixed a case of players sliding/teleporting really far when performing a ground finisher on enemies (notably with the Redeemer). *Reduced the firing sounds of the Redeemer when fired by other players. *Fixed the Redeemer unintentionally having a slower charge shot. *Fixed unintended reduced charged shot speed on the Redeemer. *Fixed an issue with the Redeemer's first hit not doing damage to enemies unless you were inside them. *Fixed Redeemer charge attacks not working if you had a Fury mod equipped. *Added in stealth takedown sounds for the Redeemer when used on enemies frozen via the Glaxion. *Introduced. }} See also * , the Prime variant of this weapon. * , the dual wield melee used to craft this weapon. * , the revolver used to craft this weapon. * , another gunblade weapon. de:Redeemer es:Redeemer fr:Redeemer Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Tenno Category:Blast Damage Category:Gunblade Category:Hybrid Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons